Let this be Goodbye
by katie mase
Summary: It was the moment he never thought would happen. He never thought he would have to say goodbye twice. Once was already hard enough. Includes That Spoiler, 10Rose


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

_A/N: So I was in this angsty mood and I have no idea what possesed me to write this. Honestly I can't believe I penned this. I feel like a traitor to the ship because I have no faith in a happy ending. Anyway some technical stuff: Aside from THAT spoiler, everything is speculation. Microsoft Word isn't working properly so my basic grammar may be off. Anyway leave reviews!_

* * *

**Let this be Goodbye**

The scene: A somber testament to the event at hand. The mood: An unpleasant mix of pure Ecstasy and complete bitterness with a touch of irony. The moment: Nearly, almost ideally, perpetual. But all things come to an end.

"I have to go back." She said through a choke filled sob. His expression was the epitome of a broken man who suffered a little too much. Who experienced more heartbreak then anyone should. It was a blatant reminder of the first time they met and it killed her inside. And this time her departure was on her own accord.

"Why?" he whispered in a voice only meant for her. Right now it was all for her. He had dreamed of this moment, it was the only way it could seem real for him. But never in his wildest dreams did he think it would happen. He wouldn't allow himself that kind of hope. That kind of hope would relentlessly break him down. Kill him silently.

"Someone needs to protect that Earth." She said, "Do you honestly think I'd leave that to Mickey?" She smirked at old joke that would follow. But he averted his eyes, not to let his defenses down. He didn't want her to see him weak, not now. Not when every fiber of his being burned. Burned for her. "It may as well go to hell."

"So?" he said. Renegade tears slipped down her cheeks at the irony of it all. She wanted nothing more then to stay behind and travel among the stars. To live that blissful existence. But things had changed. Her young and frivolous life had slipped away when she fell into Pete's world.

The other members in the room let their stares linger, holding onto eachother. Jackie clung to Pete as she watched her daughter sacrifice the one thing that would make her truly happy. Martha, Donna, Jack, and Sarah Jane stood motionless at the scene before them. It pained them to see their friend lose yet again.

"Besides you don't need me anymore. You have six hands to hold." Her upbeat tone betrayed the total sadness this truth caused. His eyes never left her. Her words cut him to the very core.

"I do need you. More then you could ever imagine." His voice was soft and vulnerable in a way Rose hadn't seen in a such a long time.

She squeezed her eyes shut letting new tears wash over old ones. She wanted him to lie. She wanted him to tell her she was right and that he didn't need her anymore. His heartbreak was so evident it was killing her inside. "I never stopped loving you." she whispered, "I don't think I could have if I tried. I don't think I ever will."

"Oh Rose," He said taking her hand in his. Their fingers entwined into a perfect fit. How he had missed her touch! He could feel the gentle, caring nature she carried when she squeezed her hand around his. The warmth he felt was what his jaded soul needed. "Rose I,"

"I don't expect you to say it back." She said quickly. She didn't think her heart could bear much more damage. His eyes were filled to the breaking point till a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Rose Tyler you are brilliant and fantastic. You've saved me in more ways then one. When you were with me and after you were gone." And in her ear he whispered, "Please stay with me. I need your hand, not six."

"I can't," She said heaving a sob. "Theres something important I have to do. I have to save the world." Their time was almost up and it was unbearable. "I wished this didn't hurt so much."

He stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands, "I think you need a Doctor." He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was desperate and long overdue. The unrequited passion that had been denied for so long was finally released. They broke away letting their foreheads press against eachother. He raised his eyes to meet hers and he whispered.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

She beamed with sheer happiness, "Quite right too."

"Quite right too." He repeated.

Suddenly she was solid no more, and only an image. She stepped back and faced the Doctor, her family behind her. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Rose."

She flickered one last time and faded out of existence.


End file.
